


Always Look on the Bright Cider

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Halloween 2008, Draco and Hermione bring Pansy and Neville into their Halloween Tradition...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Paneville





	Always Look on the Bright Cider

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Mulled Cider

Pansy was trying to understand how she had been persuaded to celebrate Halloween like a Muggle, and then she looked at the little pumpkin wrapped on warming charms that she was carrying, and she understood. Cassiopeia Malfoy, her goddaughter. 

Draco had cornered her about coming. Granger had invited the other two parts of the trio and their nightmare red-haired child, so another Slytherin would be a good idea. Pansy thought it was a terrible idea, she had to deal with one daily, more three at once… and children. Draco Malfoy owed her now.

Draco should have told her that adults could get dressed as well, the stinging hex she discreetly threw at him was not enough for making her adorable sassy scarecrow daughter cry because neither her mummy nor daddy wore costumes.

Hermione was dressed like some sort of fairy and Scorpius was Pocoyo or something like that, from a Disney Muggle Movie, she had explained. The ginger child of the Gryffindor couple was a white ferret. And she loved it because Draco hated it so much.

“Hermione, as you know, your husband did not explain this properly, besides that Violet should wear a costume,” Pansy said.

“I’m a scarecrow for daddy’s garden!” The young girl said.

“The perfect little scarecrow!” Neville chuckled as they walked down the street.

“So… we will knock on doors and ask for candy. Is that simple?” Hermione Granger-Malfoy said, turning to look at her husband. “We have been doing this for years, Draco, how could you not explain Pansy the rules?”

Draco just gave his wife a little smile and kissed her forehead. “There are rules?” He whispered, making the Gryffindor woman groan.

“And if they don’t give us candy?” James asked.

“You trick them,” Harry answered instead. The new DADA teacher had his arm wrapped around his husband, and they both seemed so proud of James Weasley-Potter being dressed as an albino ferret.

“With what? A jinx? Oh, can we paint their house another colour?” The red-haired boy asked. “Da, we could have brought some of the new items uncle George has been selling!”

“No!” All the adults replied at the same time. 

James Weasley-Potter pouted, and Pansy was a little sorry for Minerva McGonagall whenever that little soon to be Gryffindor monster arrived at Hogwarts.

The children had fun trick or treating, and by that they meant, knocking on doors, and asking muggles for candy. The fathers stayed at the fences and since Hermione was dressed up and Pansy was holding the sleepy 1-month-old Cassie pumpkin, she was ordered to walk to the door and ask the stupid trick or treating question as well.

As they left house number 7, the most decorated, the three happy kids were trying to guess the flavours of their muggle Bertie Botts. Violet had placed one in her mouth and it tasted fruity but not overwhelming. She wondered if they tasted all the same.

“Here, love,” Neville said, placing a ghost paper cup containing a hot beverage on her free hand.

Pansy brought it to her nose, smiling at the smell. “Mulled Cider… you know I cannot have it…” She sighed, still holding the cup close to her face.

“Oh, it has no alcohol! That stand was selling it to children as well.” He explained kissing her cheek. “You cannot drink from my glass, but you can enjoy that one.”

“You’re amazing, Neville Longbottom!” She whispered. He knew how much she enjoyed a nice mug of mulled cider on a winter night. 

“Why don’t you let me hold Cassie and go trick or treating while you enjoy your warm cider?” He asked. 

Pansy let go of her goddaughter who snuggled on Neville’s chest and taking Violet's hand, her husband walked to the next house. Pansy leaned her head against Draco’s shoulder. “How did we fall for two Gryffindorks, Drakie?” She asked.

Draco chuckled. “I don’t know, Pans, I don’t know. But we fell hard, married them and had children with them… and we are not letting them go.”

“We are not letting them go…” She repeated, “By the way… where are the other two Gryffindors?” Pansy asked looking around. Harry and Ron seemed to have disappeared.

“Not again!” Draco hissed. “They keep doing this… dropping their child with Granger and expect us to take care of the little ginger monster!” 

“Not a monster, ferret, their little ginger albino ferret…” Pansy teased. “The sacrifices we make for those we love!”


End file.
